1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition which is in the form of a water-in-oil (W/O) emulsion, which has a viscosity, at a shear rate of 200 s-1 and at 25.degree. C., ranging from 3 Pa.s (30 poises) to 20 Pa.s (200 poises) and which comprises a specific silicone surfactant and has a high water content. The present composition has the appearance of a cream and can be used in particular in the cosmetic and/or dermatological fields.
2. Background of the Invention
In the cosmetic or dermatological fields, it is commonplace to use compositions having the appearance of a cream and which are composed of a water-in-oil (W/O) emulsion comprising an aqueous phase dispersed in an oily phase. These emulsions comprise a continuous oily phase and, therefore, make it possible to form, at the surface of the skin, a lipid film which prevents transepidermal water loss and protects the skin from outside attacks. These emulsions are particularly appropriate for protecting and nourishing the skin and in particular for treating dry skin.
A cream is, in the fields under consideration, a composition exhibiting a degree of viscosity, in contrast to liquid or semi-liquid compositions, such as lotions and milks, or to solid compositions. However, creams in the form of W/O emulsions exhibit the disadvantage of contributing a fairly greasy feel to the skin on application, the oily phase being the external phase. Thus, these creams are generally used for dry skin, since they are too greasy to be used on greasy skin. Furthermore, W/O emulsions do not contribute any freshness and are generally too rich in oils to be used during the summer or in hot countries.
To overcome these disadvantages, the preparation of emulsions with a high water content has been proposed. However, the water content of the compositions cannot be too high for reasons of stability, otherwise a high water content has to be compensated for by the addition of several surfactants or of gelling agents, which can be harmful to the comfort of the final composition and can even lead to problems of cutaneous irritation, in particular, in people with sensitive skin.
A need, therefore, remains for a composition which has the viscosity of a cream and which is provided in the form of a stable water-in-oil emulsion, which comprises a large amount of water and which can be used in the cosmetic and/or dermatological fields, which does not exhibit the disadvantages of the prior art.